pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Present Day Troubles
Plants vs. Zombies: Present Day Troubles is a Plants vs. Zombies game. It takes place in the present, and introduces some new aspects to the series. Plants Returning PvZ1 All of them except for the Doom-shroom, Sea-shroom, Umbrella Leaf, Cob Cannon, Plantern, and Blover. PvZ2 *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Laser Bean *Infi-nut *Sun Bean (now sleeps in the Day) *Bowling Bulb *Rotobaga *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E *Heavenly Peach PvZA *Bamboo Shoot PvZAS *Pistachio New *Guillo-tine *Cashew *Bok Hopper *Scythe-weed *Gun Tree *Nukealyptus Tree *Wasapea *Anti-air Gatling Pea *Tesla Soil *Creeping Vine *Water Sprout *Plumb Plum *Bon Clovi TBA Zombies Returning PvZ1 *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead *Buckethead *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Football Zombie *Ducky Tube (and its variants) *Snorkel Zombie *Dolphin Zombie *Digger Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp PvZ2 *Pharaoh Zombie (now called Tomb Thief Zombie, has a quick Basic Zombie in it.) *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Cannon *Zombie Chickens *Pianist Zombie (has a modern day, black piano) *Jetpack Zombie (wears Basic clothing) *Swordsman Zombie (wears knight armor, no tattoo) *Nunchaku Zombie (same as above) New *Shopping Cart Imps *Double Bucket Imp *Mascot Imp *Imp Punt *Giga Imp Inferno-coaster *Giga Imp *Gargantu-imp *Flak Soldier Zombie *Food Fighter Zombie *Plumber Zombie TBA Description Be prepared to go to the present, where zombies still roam. Pick up a shovel, some jelly, and a seed packet and start planting! NEW WORLDS AND CHARACTERS: New worlds await in the present, including Undead Suburbs and Imp World! New plants will help greatly in the battle against new zombies! FAN-FAVORITE MINI-GAMES: Original mini-games appear, like I, Zombie! New mini-games are sure to entertain! POWERED FLOWERS: Put your plants in races and other mini-games to power them up! Powered-up plants deal more damage and have unique abilities! ZEN GARDEN RETURNS: Keep your plants happy & healthy to get seed packets! ONLINE CO-OP: Play online and fight off the zombie hordes together! New Features In PvZ: PDT, you have to plant a plant you have available in the Zen Garden. The seed packets work like Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, but you can pick up to 30 seed packets each per level. After you grow your plants by watering them (you have 50 pots in your Zen Garden), one to seven seed packets will come out of the plant, depending on what plant it is. Each plant takes five minutes to grow, but you can speed it up by using 100 coins on a plant. When you start a level, you get to pick a plant and how many you want to bring. Certain mini-games will give plants a small boost if played enough with the same plant. Boosts raise a plant's speed by two times faster and strengthens them by 1.5x the damage. It may also give the plants a special ability, like Gatling Peas shooting peas that cause splash damage. Boosts last for one level. If you double-click a zombie in the Almanac, you'll play a small level containing only that zombie. Doesn't work with bosses, however. Change your avatar by clicking 'Create/Change Avatar' in the title screen. Your favorite food and color will affect some things, like the food floating in the Dark Sewers and the roller-coaster's color in Imp World, respectively. The Avatar Creator is much like Zombatar, except you can also make a plant. Your picture will appear on some posters in the game. Worlds *Day Lawn *Night Lawn *Undead Suburbs *Zom. B. Mansion *Imp World *Dark Sewers *Brain City Creepy Creeper! Trivia *In place of World Keys, there are Bus Tickets, allowing a Conehead named Adam to drive a bus to another area. This area is shown on a GPS. **This in itself is a reference to a joke in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, where there is graffiti that shows a Conehead Zombie with text next to it that says, 'Adam is Plant Lover' in the map Main Street. *Tapping on a zombie makes its head shake left to right slowly. This does not affect gameplay. *Imp World is the only world without any plants unlocked in it. Category:Games